


Empires Fall

by Meraki_Megxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron’s a bookworm, But lams is there, Do I smell a little hamlaf at the beginning???, Eliza loves him anyway, James Madison is a sick boi, So is Alex at some point, Thomas is a dick, everyone needs sleep, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Megxx/pseuds/Meraki_Megxx
Summary: The most powerful empire of the globe breaks in half and the war of the century is let loose. One side of the empire is a peaceful and safe land, while the other side is a place of chaos and ruin. Bus alas, perhaps the empire wasn’t split just out of greed and disagreements.. Can peace be restored to the empire and can the bonds be met once again?





	Empires Fall

**Author's Note:**

> O fucc okay
> 
> Wow I’m actually writing fanfiction
> 
> So this chapter was actually written a long time ago, which is why it sucks. Lol. I’ll write better chapters as the story progresses. Hopefully they will also be longer.

Thomas growled lowly to himself as he walked along the edge of the shared empire, his hand gently running over the soft forcefield that acted as the boarder of separation for the two halves. Disgusting. How could pitiful, lowlife commoners live in such happiness, such peace and harmony? They should be lifting boulders, building statues, ANYTHING but relaxing and having fun? The young man sighed angrily to himself and turned his head, looking at his half of the empire, which he shared with his two best friends, James Madison and Aaron Burr. 

Thomas Jefferson was not a man to be messed with. He was a cold-hearted, sick twisted man with the ego the size of the Pacific Ocean. He was never treated nicely as a child, his parents neglected him, leading to a rebellious, angry child who had nothing to lose. Contradicting to his rough childhood and his evil personality, Thomas was quite handsome. His skin was a medium dark shade, with stubble perfectly trimmed. His dark and curly locks of hair rested perfectly on his head and moved a little with the wind. Not a gray hair was in sight. His outfit was much over-the-top, but that’s just the kind of man Thomas was. He sported a neatly and intricately designed uniform with a cape that trailed down to the backs of his knees. The entire color scheme of the outfit, and Thomas in general, was a bright shade of magenta. Long story short, Thomas was a beautiful, yet horrible man who wants everything for himself. 

He stared back at his half of the empire in front of him. What a lovely, chaotic place it was. The skies were medium-dark, but light still showed through it so the commoners could see while they worked. The people were slaves, who barely received any food. They only ate enough to keep them alive and working. Statues and monuments were being sculptured; new buildings and shelters were being built. The slaves were mostly men, for men were stronger, but some women had the potential. 

He smirked again to himself, chuckling as he watched his slaves suffering in the bitter heat. He loved his half of the empire, it was a living hell for anyone who wasn’t a noble. The problem was, it just wasn’t big enough. ‘You know what would make this place better? More of it,’ he growled again and swiftly pivoted back around, slamming himself against the forcefield, banging his forearms and fists on the deflective barrier as the children and adults of the common people laughed and played. Gods, he was SICK of it! There was no way that he could stand for this any longer.... 

Wait a minute...

“This means war!” He exclaimed to himself ‘I’m such a genius!’ He pushed himself off the boarder and marched off into the castle, already stirring up a plan. 

‘I’ve been standing by their peace for far too long.. this is a far bigger matter than just stupid reindeer games.. this means war...’

~~~

Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, or Lafayette as his friends called him, stood up on the balcony and watched in sympathy as the dark half of the empire suffered in the distance. God, it was a hard sight to watch. Those poor people.. They didn’t deserve such horrible treatment... 

The Marquis de Lafayette was a passionate Frenchman who cared very much of the lives of his commoners, no matter what side they were on. He was completely the opposite of Thomas, humble and generous. He made sure to never let anyone go hungry, hell, even his PRISONERS got special treatment at times. Perhaps... he was a little too humble. The ruler had toffee colored skin matching Thomas’s, but his bouncy curls were tied back into a tight and neat man bun. His stubble was trimmed perfectly with the symmetry of a god. His uniform was neat and organized, with golden epaulettes and matching golden buttons. A long, royal blue cape blanketed his backside and trailed down to his feet, which were sporting knee-high boots. Everything about him was stunning and brilliant. 

‘Those people are just as normal as the commoners in THIS side of the empire.. so why do THEY have to get the horrible treatment?’ It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He HATED the thought of anyone suffering without a good reason for it. The more he thought about it, only the angrier he got. Growling angrily, he stormed into the castle “ALEXANDER!” 

Alexander looked up from his writings, startled by the sudden yelling “Lafayette? What’s got your curls all up in a ruffle?”

Alexander Hamilton was another one of the four rulers of the peaceful side of the empire, and he was certainly the most hard-working. His hair was long and straight, ending at his shoulders. He didn’t quite have a beard, but he was sporting a scruffy yet handsome goatee on his chin. His eye bags were big enough to hold the ocean, but somehow he was able to pull them off. Not many people could do that. His eyes were a lovely shade of honey, glistening in the light. His uniform was a mix of green, dark gray, and gold. It was a simple yet fancy design, with a cape that went down to the floor, just like Lafayette’s. Alexander almost never left his room, or the library, or his throne. He almost always had a quill in his hand, and how many papers has he written? Thousands. The man was nonstop, he rarely ever took breaks, unless John Laurens dragged him away from his workplaces. Alexander couldn’t refuse to Laurens. He had a soft spot for him. He was a hardworking but loyal noble who was committed to ruling the empire so everyone was happy.

Lafayette shook his head angrily and started to pace the room “It’s the other side, Alexander! I can’t stand to watch those poor people suffer! They never did anything to hurt anyone, they only want a stable life with their families, just like ze commoners of our side! I’ve been standing by zis madness for FAR too long! I’ve HAD IT!” His French accent became thicker and thicker as he rambled, as if it wasn’t already thick enough. 

Alexander set his papers aside and rose from his throne, walking to Lafayette and gripping his shoulders “Hey.. take it easy,” he eased. “I know you get upset over this, but there’s truly nothing we can do—“ 

“We have to start a war.” 

“.....” Alexander stared at his friend in shock. War? Out of all ways to negotiate, he chooses war? Surely there HAD to be another way. Sure, usually it was Alex who was the first one to jump right into a fight, but this time it was a challenge. “Gilbert, surely you don’t mean that.. no one likes someone who’s power hungry, why do you think we banished Jefferson, Madison, and Burr from this side of the Empire?” 

“Yeah, well look where banishment got them! It only made our problems worse, we can’t just keep pushing the problem away! We have to get rid of it for good, and what better way to do so than a war?” The Marquis’s voice raised as he continued to ramble, his accent getting thicker and thicker. 

“There has to be another way—“

“Alexander, this is the only guaranteed way—“

“Lafayette, we CANNOT go to war, it will put our people in danger—“

“One small risk in turn with bringing peace and harmony to ALL the commoners of the empire? One small risk for getting rid of Jefferson and his little friends for good? Not such a bad trade if you ask me—“

“Gilbert this is ridiculous! We can’t go to war—“ 

“HAMILTON!” Lafayette shouted at the top of his lungs.

The room fell silent.

Alexander stared at Lafayette in shock. The man had never been one to get angry, let alone scream that loud. As he got a better look at his friend, Alexander could see that Lafayette hadn’t been sleeping. The dark circles under his eyes confirmed his point. He pondered on what to say next, for he knew he would sound hypocritical, but he was curious and worried for his colleague. “Gilbert, when was the last time you’ve slept...?” 

“Why does that matter, Alex...” 

“Answer the question.” Alex stayed firmly.

“.......”

“...........”

“......... About a week.” 

‘A week! How was this man still functioning?!’ “You’re going to sleep. NOW.” Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him down his throne room and out of the hall, leading the poor Frenchman to his quarters. 

“Hypocrite. When was the last time YOU’VE slept? Not just a nap between papers, a FULL nights rest.” 

“Do not question me, Gilbert.” Alexander started as he dragged him to his bedroom. “You will sleep. We will discuss this topic tomorrow, when you have gotten at least 8 to 9 hours of rest.” 

“But—“

“GILBERT.”  
It was Alex’s turn to shout.

Lafayette stared at him for a full minute before reluctantly crawled into bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin and getting comfortable. “Alexander, I’m serious. It’s the only way..” 

“Sh.” Alexander shushed firmly. “Just rest. We’ll talk about this with John and Hercules tomorrow.”

Lafayette yawned, exhaustion hitting him like a horse carriage. “You better promise..”

“I promise.” 

Lafayette slowly nodded, and soon his eyes fluttered closed.

Once he was sure the Frenchman was asleep, Alexander quietly left the room and shut the door. ‘Maybe he’s right.. Jefferson has been at this for far too long. Maybe it is time to end it all.. for GOOD....’ 

‘Maybe.. Maybe this DOES mean war...’

———

When Thomas Jefferson burst through the door so unexpectedly, James Madison let out a yelp of fright. ‘Good gods!’ 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, getting impatient. There were much bigger matters to deal with, and he didn’t have time for games. “JAMES!!” 

Madison jumped and turned back into his visible form “Thomas! Calm down! You know I get startled easily! Never do that again!” He coughed, taking out his handkerchief and coughing into it. 

James Madison was a quiet man who mostly keeps to himself. The only man he ever really speaks to is Thomas, although he is good friends with Aaron Burr. James and Thomas have a special connection, a bond they don’t share with anyone else. James secretly had a crush on Thomas, but that was his own secret; he had been hiding his feelings for years. He was shy and always feared rejection and humiliation. On top of that, he was almost ALWAYS coming down with something. Whether it be the flu or strep throat or just the common cold, he always carried a handkerchief with him. Despite seeing the palace doctor almost like clockwork, he HATED the doctors. He was just too timid for them. His looks were definitely ironic to his personality. James wasn’t the skinniest of men, he was more fit and buff. His skin was just a few shades darker than Thomas, and his hair was curly yet very short. He didn’t have a full beard like his friend, but he was sporting a small goatee on his chin. His uniform was simple and efficient, he didn’t care so much for fancy and over-the-top clothing. His cape went down to his ankles so he wouldn’t trip on it every five seconds, and his boots were heeled so he’d look a bit taller. News flash, he didn’t. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes and flipped back his cape, folding his arms over. “There are much bigger matters on our hands! James, look outside the window. Better yet, come to the balcony with me.” The Noble clad in such a bright magenta grabbed his friend and pulled him along, leading him down the long, empty corridor to the roof. Throwing open the double doors he ran to the railing of the balcony, taking a large breath of fresh air before looking at James. “Look over there, beyond the barrier.”

James looked, expecting something big, but only the peaceful land of the Good Side of the empire met his eyes. He shook his head in confusion as he watched the commoners play and laugh, looking like they were... having fun? Slightly annoyed, he looked back at Thomas “Thomas.. my friend.. are you saying you’ve just NOW noticed the other side?”

Thomas groaned in exasperation. Surely James HAD to understand his point. “NO! Why do you think I’m angry? Why do you think I dragged you all the way here to gaze down upon that PITIFUL way of life? Because I’m SICK of it! I’m tired of watching those commoners be all happy-go-lucky when they should be working in the fields! Building statues! Hunting and gathering! Which is why....” A smirk slowly crept onto the man’s face. “Which is why we are going to FIGHT for that land. This stupid ‘barrier’ law will be no more! Those prissy little BRATS of the Good Side will be thrown into prison! Put to work! We will be the new rulers of the ENTIRE empire! Won’t that be great?!” 

James rolled his eyes, but felt a small smile form on his face at the thought of it. “You know what... maybe that brain of yours isn’t so utterly insane after all...” 

Thomas glared at him “Watch it you fool, or you will be the next one in the prison before the bratty little rulers of the Good Side.” Of course, he didn’t mean it, it was all just playful banter. 

James held his hands up in mock surrender “Well excuuuuuse me your Majesty”

Thomas rubbed his temples, getting a headache. “Where is Aaron?” 

“In the library, as always. The book nerd is probably trying to learn that damn spell again..” 

“Which one?” 

“Invincibility.” 

“I thought he already mastered that one?”

“No, the one he mastered was pyrokenesis.”

“I... Whatever. Let’s let him know what’s going on, because he’s helping with this war whether he likes it or not.” 

....

As expected, Aaron Burr was in the library, which had become practically his own room. Aaron Burr was always reading a book. No matter where he was, his nose was buried in between pages. He was a simple and quiet man, but he always was on a mission. He knew what he wanted and he worked hard to get it. He always had a slight hatred for Alexander, more than he hated the others. They used to be the best of friends, but eventually a rift was caused and they drifted apart, Aaron tagging along with Thomas and James. His skin was a little lighter than James’s was, and he had almost no hair whatsoever. His face was clean shaven. His outfit was very secretive, instead of a trademark cape the other rulers had, he had a full on hood. He never wore his hood in his library, he didn’t feel the need to. But the outfit underneath the hood was not revealing in the slightest, starting from the top of his neck and ending at his feet. The outfit matched his personality, and his trademark color was a dark maroon. 

The noble let out a strained shout as he kept trying to perfect his current spell. He had been working on the damn thing for ages, and he felt like he was coming close to a breakthrough. As he followed the steps he had discovered, a large sphere of light engulfed him, brightening up the room with a blinding light. ‘This is it.. I’m getting a sense of deja vu, where have I seen this? Oh yes! When I perfected pyrokenesis! Surely soon enough I will be the smartest noble in the entire empire, maybe even the entire universe!’ Everything was going perfectly in order, just as he wanted it. Until... 

Thomas threw open the double doors of the library and called out “AARON!” 

Startled, Aaron came to a complete stop, causing him to lose his progress. Annoyed, he growled softly and flew over to where Thomas and James were waiting for him. “Seriously? I was at a breakthrough! You couldn’t have waited just a few more minutes?” 

Thomas shook his head, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Of COURSE I couldn’t wait a couple minutes, this is serious!! We’re going to war, and we’re gonna win the entire empire for ourselves! It’ll be amazing!” 

Aaron floated onto the ground and crossed his arms “Who ever said we were gonna win? You DO realize this is 3 against 4 right?” Aaron was also very sarcastic, which did come in handy.. when he wanted to annoy someone. 

Thomas rolled his eyes “Quit being such a negative Nancy. We’re gonna win the entire empire and throw those 4 goody-two-shoes into prison. Have some confidence for once.”

Aaron sighed “Whatever you say, oh great and powerful Jefferson... Can I get back to my spell now?” 

“Nope, you’re going to be helping James train the army. Raise the taxes. We need more funds from the pitiful commoners for this to work. We need the finest of supplies.” 

Aaron huffed, now just plain frustrated. How DARE he take HIS precious spell time away?! He was not just some puppet! He had a life! “How about YOU do some of that stuff?” 

“I’m already busy writing the papers Burr, now GO!”

Aaron jumped “Alright alright!!” He said quickly, not in the mood for a preaching session.

Thomas watched his allies leave the room and rubbed his temples, sitting down at his desk. Lighting a candle with a match, how boring that was, he took his overly fancy quill and started writing. 

-Meanwhile-

Alexander paced the room, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens at his side.

John Laurens.. he was special. He had a burning passion for Alexander, just like James with Thomas. The two men also had a special bond, and they were practically a couple already, but Alexander was stubborn and sensitive about the topic. John’s face and body was dusted with freckles, and his hair was beautifully curled and longer than Alex’s. It was also put up in a ponytail, but it wasn’t a high one like Lafayette’s. His hair also wasn’t as intensely curled. It was more wavy. His eyes were piercing shade of emerald green, and his face was clean shaven. His outfit was a standard but original uniform fit for a prince, his cape coming down past his feet and trailing the floor behind him. 

Hercules Mulligan was the final ruler out of the four. He was loud, obnoxious, but utterly hilarious and loyal. He never picked any fights, but won every single one he was in. He and Lafayette were a couple already, and boy, were they PROUD of it. Hercules’s skin tone matched with James’s, and his hair was also short and curly, but he wore a bandana around his head. He never liked to talk about where the bandana came from, it was a sensitive topic for him. The rest of the outfit matched his headband, it was a beautiful mix of green, gold, and black. His cape trailed down to his calves, and his feet were covered with boots that ended just below the knee. 

Alexander stopped pacing and turned to his friends. “So, Gilbert is basically forcing us to go to war with our.... little “friends”... but I’m honestly conflicted about the entire thing.. What about the empire? We can’t put the commoners in danger, our people don’t need to be dragged into this!” 

Hercules rested a hand on his shoulder “Alexander.. My dear friend, perhaps it is for the best.. think about those poor people who have to suffer under THEIR rule. This could be for the better. One risk to be able to save all the commoners of the empire? I think that’s a pretty fair trade if you ask me.”

John nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. He agreed with Hercules, but Alexander DID have a point. We could be able to save the rest of the empire and all would be well again.. but.... what if it fails? What if it’s not enough? It was all or nothing, so if he would agree, there would have to be some major improvements regarding their army, armor, and weaponry. “Where is he?” He asked, hoping Alexander would know just who he was implying. 

“Lafayette? I told him to sleep, so I’m guessing that’s what he’s doing...” Alexander said, but it sounded more like a question rather than a statement. He knew Lafayette like the palm of his hand. Of COURSE he wasn’t sleeping. His friend had gathered the same habits HE had, and Lafayette was even beginning to have Alexander’s trademark eye bags. Although finding it VERY hypocritical, Alexander often caught himself getting onto his friends about their lack of a balanced sleep-schedule. Yet every time someone nagged at HIM to get some rest, he refused and retreated to the library to write. “Hopefully....” He added to his previous statement.

“I’d feel like we’d all be better off with more sleep.. This is becoming an even bigger situation than this little war we’re planning right now.” Hercules said with a sigh, practically reading Alexander’s mind. “We’ll talk about this later, when we’re all better rested. I’ll make sure Lafayette is actually sleeping, even if I have to put a spell on him.” 

Alexander slowly nodded and walked away from his two comrades, but he skipped right past his room. No way was he going to sleep, not right now. Weaving his way through the giant palace, he headed onto the balcony. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he walked to the edge and set his mostly gloved hands onto the golden railing. Looking down and watching his people happily playing, he sighed “This... may be a good thing... yeah.... everyone deserves to feel this way..” He looked back up and glared angrily beyond the border, where the commoners of the opposing side were whipped into work, some begging for food and water. He shook his head “We will save you.... all of you...”

Somewhere not so far away....

“Shhh! Peggy! Stop stepping on every single leaf you see, you’ll give us away!” Angelica Schuyler hissed to her sister, trying to quietly get to the center.

Peggy, in turn, rolled her eyes “You can’t tell me what to do, you aren’t my mother..” 

Angelica glared “Yeah, well, SOMEONE’S gotta take charge, after all, mother is no longer with us...” 

Eliza shook her head, not liking the thought of her mother’s passing. It was a sensitive topic for her, having had to watch her own mother be stabbed to death. Luckily the sisters made it out of the scene alive, for the killers never caught them. “Will you two be quiet already?! We’re almost at the center!” 

The three women crept their way to the center of the empire, where the border stood in their way. They went to their usual spot and sat down on the grassy area. Currently they were on the Good Side of the empire, each sister looking at the palace of either Sides. The three women knew that BOTH sides wanted their attention, but at one point it got so bad that they ended up having to be more sneaky while exploring, or else a noble could see them and try to get them on either side. The sisters didn’t know what to think, they didn’t know what each side wanted from them, whether it was to use them for their power, or to have them as trophy wives, whatever. Angelica was the one who decided they should stay low, even though she liked getting all the attention. She just didn’t want to risk anything sketchy. 

Peggy was the first to speak up “Who do you think’s gonna win? Do you think they’ll marry us??”

“Peggy, stop being immature!” Angelica retorted, but it was obvious she was amused. She smirked a little and said lightly “Although... that pretty boy up there on that balcony looks like a wonderful husb—“ 

“Oh my stars! Do you think he would wanna marry me, sister??” Eliza’s eyes were wide as saucers as she gazed up at Alexander. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her stomach tied up into a knot. ‘Oh look at those eyes... I’m so into him..’ 

Angelica looked back at Eliza, her heart tightening as she realized what was going on.

’Eliza is in love with him....’

She shook her head and offered a small smile “Perhaps, dear sister... perhaps...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I edited the writing so it was longer and a bit better, so.. yeah lmao
> 
> Anyway, first chapter done!! I hope you guys like it so far, hopefully the next chapters will have some more action in them. 
> 
> I’ll be going for now, goodbye! xx


End file.
